


a merry little christmas

by daydreams_and_fanqueens



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, because I refuse to accept Jason's death, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreams_and_fanqueens/pseuds/daydreams_and_fanqueens
Summary: All in all, Christmas at camp tended only to be marked by gift-giving among friends and siblings, and candy canes on the twenty-fifth.Maybe that's why this felt so special - Annabeth and Percy wrapped up in a pile of fuzzy blankets on the couch, a cheesy Hallmark movie playing on the TV and brightly-colored presents peeking out beneath the warmly-lit tree.A holiday-themed fluff piece.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	a merry little christmas

They didn't celebrate Christmas at Camp Half-Blood. Why would they? Not many of the campers practiced a religion - generally their mortal parent either wasn’t religious either, or had stopped practicing after falling in love with a Greek god. Besides, it was a little difficult to believe in an all-knowing divine spirit that cared about all of the little details in everyone's lives when you were the child of a god, and knew firsthand how they didn't tend to pay much attention to their own children, let alone mortals. All in all, Christmas at camp tended only to be marked by gift-giving among friends and siblings, and candy canes on the twenty-fifth.

Maybe that's why this felt so special - Annabeth and Percy wrapped up in a pile of fuzzy blankets on the couch, a cheesy Hallmark movie playing on the TV and brightly-colored presents peeking out beneath the warmly-lit tree. Sally was cooking dinner in the kitchen while Paul graded, and Annabeth could hear Estelle shrieking happily as she played on the floor, where Sally could keep an eye on her.

Jason and Piper had come to visit from camp earlier that day, and the four of them had had a snowball fight in Central Park. They had stayed for hot chocolate and Sally's famous blue baked goods afterwards, and Jason had said that Thalia was planning to stop by later that week.

Now, though, snow was falling outside, and Annabeth was safe and warm with Percy and his family.

Percy must have felt her watching him, because he turned his head to look at her. "Whatcha looking at?"

"You," she said, resting her head against his chest. After a moment, she said, "Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled, resting his chin on her head. "Merry Christmas, Wise Girl."

**Author's Note:**

> _"here we are as in olden days  
>  happy golden days of yore  
> faithful friends who are dear to us  
> gather near to us, once more_
> 
> _through the years  
>  we all will be together  
> if the fates allow  
> hang a shining star  
> upon the highest bough  
> and have yourself a merry little christmas right now"_
> 
> Written for a friend who requested Christmas Percabeth fluff. I hope this works!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
